No Escape: The Story of the 43rd Hunger Games
by LaceytheLiar
Summary: With a blood thirsty gamemaker, a weak president, and an arena full of surprises, these could be the bloodiest game yet.
1. Prologue

Capitol Center: Panam

President Jenson's Office:

The clicking of keys could be heard throughout the entire office. Despite keyboards being a thing of the past, many capitolians chose to have their holographic alphabets make noises just to seem old fashioned. Naturally, as a prime example of a model citizen, President Elventia Rose Jenson had her keyboard out in front of her, tip tap tapping away to the Mayor of district 6. Her posture was perfect, just as was her beehive lavender hair, her black pantsuit, and her horned magenta glasses. Everything simply must be perfect, thought Elventia, as her assistant buzzed someone in.

"Elventia, darling, " a cool voice slid around Elventia, curling around her neck, and causing her to shiver nervously. Head Gamemaker Lawrence had entered.

"Hello, Lawrence. What can I do for you?" Elventia cooed, attempting to soothe whatever anger had so brought him here.

"I need you to do me a favor concerning the games, you see, we want them to be as bloody as possible this year. It's been ages since a Quarter Quell, and we want to maintain the Capitols interest." Lawrence smirked and put his light green hand on her shoulder, squeezing enough for her to get the message. But more bloody? The Hunger Games were bad enough last year, she had wanted the viewings restricted to ten and up, but Lawrence had refused. The more gore the better, he had said, and she wasn't able to refuse. If Lawrence decided that she has out served her duty to Panam… Elventia tensed up at the very thought.

"Yes?" She asked meekly.

"You'll have to do some research on the tributes after they're reaped. You see, we want to know all about them. That's not too much to ask, is it?" It's not a question. After Elventia agrees, he quickly departs with only a passive threat and a frighteningly strong handshake. Once he leaves, the President of Panam, or so she was called, puts her hands on her temples and sighs. These would be a long next few months.

**Hey, y'all.** **So, I've decided to do a new SYOT. The form is on my profile and I'd simply adore getting some tributes:)**

**I have a whole layout and arena planned already, and a ton of time on my hands, so if I get all of the tributes I need I will finish this fairly quickly (well, as quickly as SYOTS go). **

**Review and submit, please!**


	2. Welcome to the Land of No Escape

CONFIDENTIAL

FROM THE DESK OF THE PRESIDENT OF PANAM

FORWARDED URGENTLY TO HEAD GAMEMAKER LAWRENCE

THE DAY BEFORE THE REAPINGS ARE MADE FORMAL

SUBJECT: OUR LOVELY TRIBUTES

SENT AT: 13:42

**Our Lovely Tributes**

**_A List Compiled By President Jenson_**

**District One**

Niome Pentscotch (age 16) has an exceptionally complicated past. With ties to the Capitol, a whole slew of personal issues, and a brother also competing in the games, will she be able to make it? Or will her past weigh out her cold beauty and ferocity these games? Castiel Pentscotch (age 16) is an unfeeling monster when it comes to nearly everything except his adopted sister. Ever since their other sibling died in the games, Castiel has made it his job to take care of Niome. A thief and a gang leader, will he be able to put aside his love for his sister in order to win? Or will he become simply another Pentscotch to die in the Hunger Games?

**District Two**

Maeve Carster (age 18) is a headstrong, independent woman. She has grown up taking care of others in the children's home she was left in as a child. Maeve doesn't trust easily, but she loves her makeshift family with all of her heart, and Maeve is a fighter. Will her determinedness win her these games, or will her inability to trust ultimately be her end? Sheen Ferris (age 17) tends to be very cut off from society. Though he worships the wealthy lifestyle of the capitol, he finds people very hard to connect to. Luckily for Sheen, his girlfriend doesn't get along too well with people either. In an attempt to create a life in which the two could spend an eternity mocking others, Sheen volunteered for the Hunger Games.

**District Three**

Nebula Juarez (age 16) has a natural gift for both observation and throwing sharp pointed objects. Quick both with her temper and on her feet, this tribute is not one that will be willing to go down without a fight. Though she comes off as exceptionally tough, Miss Juarez is fiercely loyal. Will she put her observation skills to use or will she put her trust in the wrong person and end up paying the price. Calto Mermins (age 14) is a huge geek. He loves reading and daydreaming away the days. Though very inventive and creative, he is often lost in his thoughts, and is easily distracted. Does he have the ability to put his mind to work, or will Calto just be another voice lost in the games?

**District Four**

Ivory Walsh (age 17) is a strong, hardworking individual with a knack for survival. Ivory has taken on a lot of responsibility in her family. Now her boyfriend of two years may never get to marry her, her lifelong best friend may have to go on without her, and her family will have to learn how to cope while she's gone. Will Ivory put away her worries for her home long enough to win, or will everyone learn how to cope without their dear friend? Finn McCall (age 17) had a good life before the reaping. Though his father disappeared when he was six, Finn and his mother still got on well, Finn had a lovely girlfriend and great friends, and he got to fish a lot. And then he was reaped. Will he use his accuracy with knives and talents with nets in order to get back to his family, or will his fear of killing do away with him?

**District Five**

Lexette Moore (age 16) is a whisp of a girl with a tendency to flirt and be uncomfortable. Though sort of awkward, Lexie is rather funny and charismatic, but she has a distinct lack of self belief. When things get hard, she runs to "relieve the burden" on those around her. Will Lexie use her charisma to her advantage, or will her awkwardness overwhelm her? Ken Boltings (age 13) is tragically young and he knows it. Or at least, he's preoccupied with the idea of being tragic. He believes that he can do no wrong and that the capitol is wonderful and always right, though since he was reaped, he has begun to question it.

**District Six**

Kristine Murray (age 16) may be quiet, but she's exceptionally smart, and she has great ideas. A major player in their district's secret rebel organization, she is fairly trained in knife throwing. She has a rivalry with her district partner. Will her aversion to Zap ruin her plans to hurt the capitol? Zap Lightening (18) is a surly and bloodthirsty rebel who hates both the capital and Kristine. After not being selected to plan out the rebellion in favor of Kristine, he has an agenda to prove himself. Zap wants to kill, but he can be careless, and that just might be his end in the games.

**District Seven**

Veralia Nihaus (age 17) is quite perverted and is hysterically funny when around her friends. She is very confident, intelligent, and hardworking. However, if you get on her bad side, or hurt her family, she will stop at nothing to hurt you. Vera is a sweetheart when it comes to her family, but she doesn't show it to anyone except them. She'd give her life for her family. Parcel Dunnages (age 15) has been addicted to Morphling since the tender age of thirteen. Though Parcel is very intelligent, his views are often skewed by whatever drug he can get his hands on. Will his obsession with getting his next fix make him determined enough to win, or will it just distract him from getting back to his home?

**District Eight**

Noveah Killincy (age 14) can be a bit vain. She's cocky and brave, fairly popular, and is very cheeky. However, despite an abundance of friends, she feels as though she relies only on her sister. Nova wants nothing more than to provide a good life for her and her sister. Ever since her parents died, she has trained and trained to avenge them against the gang who started that fatal fire. Will her drive and training make a difference or will her lack of standing in her district cause her sister to be totally alone in the world? Robb Knouse (age 12) has never been good enough for his victor father. Robb is quiet and withdrawn due to feelings of worthlessness, but he's a good guy deep down. He has never stuck out from the crowd, never been the best at anything, and never been cruel. He is the metaphorically invisible boy. Is this his chance to finally stand out or is Robb doomed to become another faceless tribute?

**District Nine**

Letita Keilt (age 18) is a dedicated mother and loving wife. She just really hopes that that isn't what her daughter learns how to read with by seeing it on her tombstone. Though Letita doesn't know it yet, there is more to her being reaped than what meets her lovely grey eyes. Will she discover why she was taken from her home or is she just going to be a story for little Cristy to hear about? Xander Phillinson (age 16) is absolutely deranged. When he was reaped, he couldn't help but smile, because finally, he would have a chance to be the man that he wanted to be. He could finally hurt people. Will his sadistic ways hurt him in the long run, or will it only damage those other pretty little tributes?

**District Ten**

Aimee Lawrence (age 18, 19 three days after the reaping) is golden. Great grades, great family life, absolutely gorgeous. A Mary Sue if you ever saw one. But little Aimee is hiding a secret from her latest boy toy, and everything comes out in the arena. Will she be able to save her hard earned perfect reputation or is it as doomed as she is? Harrison Darville (age 16) is the local mechanic. Give him something broken, he'll fix it. However, when he meets a broken girl in the arena, will he be able to fix her too, or will he have to discard her in order to survive? And what's going on with his girlfriend Aimee?

**District Eleven**

Pyre Mosier (age 13) is a total goofball. She never fails to make people laugh, though it isn't always intentionally. She is the butt of a lot of jokes and this has caused her to internalize a lot. In a completely odd way, Pyre is almost relieved to be reaped. Now maybe her district will see her other than something to poke fun at. Bract Appleby (age 15) doesn't know how to be mean. He's been raised in a cushy existence, was able to spend his childhood simply frolicking through the orchards instead of laboring in them, and honestly didn't know that there could be something wrong with him until the reaping exposed him.

**District Twelve**

Emmy Sky (age 16) has always wanted to be a healer. Taking after the quiet and passive ways of her mother, this sweetheart idolizes doctors, and she never has a moment where her brain isn't filled with a question. Will her questions save her life in the arena or will they land her in trouble with the capitol? Flint Dusk (age 17) is a stubborn, hard working, good old boy. He is somewhat closed minded, but he has really good intentions, and is very kind. Flint is very active. His many strengths are obvious, but his weaknesses have begun to break through the cracks, and he just may break in these games.


	3. District One Reaping

Following: Niome Pentscotch (age 16)

_Wake up. Brush your hair. Act normal. Be normal. Not like you have a one in twenty four chance of living or anything. Not like you'd ever forgive yourself if you did._ The voice inside Niome's head is biting as a blade. She sniffs, bitter at the cards she has drawn in this life, but not drowning herself in pity like a weakling. She paces herself through the morning, careful not to think about anything for too long, and even more careful to look at the bloodstain on her carpet floor. She snarls at the faded spot on her otherwise spotless carpet for a while, almost as if if she looked at it hard enough, she could glare at her adoptive mother. She smiles, satisfied at the shaky memory of a scared thirteen year old. Niome was determined not to let anyone hurt her again. Not like that. Not without her consent. She passes the scrubbed‐clean blotch on the white carpet, that fateful place, where she had been raped and lost her innocence.

The reaping goes perfectly. Castiel volunteers. Niome volunteers. They glare at each other while they shake hands. Her grip is tight, but his is much harder. When they turn away from each other, Niome sees him frown. The district has their tributes. The visitors come, the visitors go. Niome doesn't pay attention. They were her pawns, not her friends, and there is a big difference. She would have no need for the useless gang members in the arena, or in the afterlife, for that matter. The peacekeepers come and get her, taking her to the train, and reuniting her with her brother.

"You shouldn't have volunteered." Castiel growls, his hands firmly curled around the arms of the green chair that he has chosen to sit in.

"You know that I had to." Niome simpers, not even bothering to avoid his hurt brown eyes.

"Why? Only one of us can survive. First Angel, now you!" He brings up the sister lost long ago. A low blow, even for him. Niome shudders visibly, but her face doesn't break composure.

"Because you protected me once. It's my turn now, brother."

* * *

Following: Castiel Pentscotch (age 16)

His sister volunteered.

His sister volunteered.

His _sister volunteered._

How the hell was Castiel supposed to kill properly now? He'd be distracted by emotions, of all things, and his killing of the weaker tributes would be so much less satisfying. The feeling of their bones cracking? Might have disturbed his baby sister's sleep. The sight of a knife slicing ever so gracefully, elegant as the skin flies off of some innocent's body? Could remind Niome of that man. Their screams of terror and hopelessness? What if Niome couldn't handle it. True, he had known her to be bloodthirsty in theory, but what if she couldn't handle it. And how in the name of Panam was he supposed to deal with losing her?

The visitors are members of his gang. Castiel smirks at them, forces the dirty thing onto his face. He doesn't know why. They were accessories, and he'd never been much for people to begin with. Especially not these ones. They were as more stupid than him (Niome had inherited the brains in his mind, though the pair wasn't technically related) and didn't have his strength or his willpower. For all intents and purposes, the members of Niome and Castiel's gang were dogs that had had their senses dulled. But as far as others in the district went, they were only slightly below the siblings. The teenagers finally begin leave him to be content, one girl's hand lingering too long on Castiel's thigh as she says goodbye. It takes a lot for Castiel to not break her wrist. In the end, he decided that the effort of self control isn't worth it, and the black haired boy snaps her bones in two attempts. Yowling, the girl is taken away by peacekeepers, and Castiel is taken early onto the train.

He can't help but smile faintly. The snapping was wonderful. More was coming soon of course, but he was already getting prepared for the bloodbath. A shuddering breath is let out of his lungs when he sits in an armchair, waiting for his sister, and Castiel can't help but reflect on how the two would rule the Games. Then he remembers.

The _two._

**Authors Note: **Okay ladies and gents, the 3rd person POV is only for the reapings. I can't quite get inside of the characters yet, or at least, I can't quite get their voices out. So the reapings won't be first person. District Two should be up tomorrow, but I have state this week, so no promises. And yes, I fully realize that the characters may not be perfect, but I'm working on them:) Hope you all have a lovely day, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

**Replying to Reviews: **

Demetra Blackstone: I've changed her name since then. I'm sorry if you feel like that chapter was a spoiler, but it's already up, and I know that when reading other's syots I appreciate having a tally of characters to mark off as they die. Thank you for letting me know though! I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience of feeling like I spoiled you!

ZazzyZ: Thanks so much!

EverlarkClato4Ever: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed it:) Once again, I'm terribly sorry about the confusion with the names (it seems like I'm screwing them up all over the place). The problem was fixed and the mistake will not be made again!

Harrypotterforeverx: Ah! Dude, we need to talk Harry Potter ships. Thanks for the lovely review! It's much appreciated.

**I know, I know, it's ridiculously short, but it's only till I get back into my writing groove or whatever.**

_See you all soon,_

_Love, Lacey_


	4. District Two Reaping

Following: Maeve Carster (18)

_Bursting into the shed, the peacekeepers waste no time with pleasantries. They whip out their guns and shoot her dead. Right. In. Front. Of. You. She's not breathing. Nora's not breathing. Mal is crying and Nora's not breathing. Oh god, oh god. Not Nora. Not now. "Your baby," you tell her, furiously ignoring the crying child in the corner, "you have to stay alive for your baby!" _

In a way that reminds Maeve entirely too much of the peacekeepers, Lucy bustles her way into Maeve's cluttered bedroom, "Mae, mom says to get up!" The bright and cheery voice doesn't notice the sweat on her best friend's brow from the night terror, "I'll go wake up Mal and Carrie, can you get the twins up? And I _know _you'll want to get Cyrus up." With a mischievous wink, Lucy is gone, and a hollow feeling swallows up Maeve. Today was reaping day. Today could be her last chance to say everything she wanted to. Today could be her last day in Miss Barrington's Children's Home.

"Cy?" She whispers, creaking to door open in his dark room.

"Maeve! Shit! Um, come back in a minute!" Cyrus seems to jump under the covers, though he's a moment too late. Maeve saw what he was doing to himself. She sighs moodily, shuts the door, and taps her fingers on the frame.

"Damnit, I have to wake up the others! I don't have time for this."

After waking up the twins (Anastasia and Demetra), Maeve wanders back to her room to get dressed. _If I were a Capitolite, what would I want to see? _She sits on her bed for a while, debating between outfits, before finally deciding on a royal purple skirt and a tunic, tying a yellowscarf around her neck for luck. She goes downstairs to join her makeshift family for breakfast, and is thrilled to see Miss Barrington has prepared her favorite breakfast for them ~eggs over easy and even some toast! Cyrus avoids meeting her eyes throughout breakfast, as if it were something of his that she hadn't already seen. Breakfast proceeds as normal, though midway through nine year old Carrie nearly starts crying and has to excuse herself. One by one, the kids begin to dwindle, until it's just Maeve and her boyfriend.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" Cyrus asks from his place across the table.

"Yes. I have to, Cy, I could give us all a whole new life." Maeve replies sadly. He nods bleakly and when it's time for them to say what could be their final goodbyes in the Justice Building, he does not cry. He knows all too well that it will cause her to break. He sends in Lucy after a while, and then, only then does Cyrus cry.

Following: Sheen Ferris (age 17)

Eat. Make out with Glitter. Sleep. Ignore his idiotic family. In the days before the reaping, Sheen does what he always does. He makes no attempt to heal old wounds or repair bridges lost with friends long bitter. Sheen acts normal. He tells no one of his plans to volunteer, not even his best friends Magik and Ollie. The morning of, Sheen can't help but feel giddy, and as he glares down his ignorant father and docile mother over ham and bread, he grins because at this point, whether he lives or he dies, he'll never have to see the imbeciles that he's been raised by ever again. Nearly trilling with excitement, he stalks out of his home, and goes down to district two's main square.

The reapings go by like a flash, and soon, Sheen is preparing to volunteer. He hardly sees the strawberry haired girl leap onto the stage when she volunteers. Everything seems perfect, until a voice rings out at the same time as his.

"Wonderful!" their escort crows, "Simply wonderful! District two is really getting into the spirit of the games!" The purple haired man summons the two boys to the stage and asks them to say their names and ages.

"Sheen Ferris, seventeen."

"Platinum Cours, sixteen." Platinum may be sixteen, but he looks thirteen, and he seems to brim with weakness. Sheen nearly cries for the boy, clearly a suicide mission.

"Well, it seems we have come to a stand still here! Now, how should we fix this?" the district shouts back ideas, thrilled to have more screen time. The general consensus from the bloodthirsty crowd seems to be for the two teenagers to duel, much to the escort's delight. "A duel! What a wonderful idea! How about we have the peacekeepers bring out some weapons for our men to choose from!" The white clad men bring out trays of swords, knives, slingshots, and nearly every other weapon that you could name. Platinum declines the option of one, Sheen chooses a glistening sword. The sixteen year old looks at Sheen as if to say _Make it quick._

Sheen does not oblige. It is long, and the boy's screams radiate throughout the square. Sheen is the last one standing. There is no looking back now.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, so this chapter is pretty late. But, hey, it's updated! Sorry for the rushed chapter, but it was a now or never kind of deal today. Have a great day! And I promise to update faster next time!

**Replying to Reviews:**

ZazzyZ: I tried to put more about the reaping in this chapter, but they bore me terribly, so I don't think I did much. Sorry:(

Demetra Blackstone: Maeve made her first appearance in this chapter, so I really hope that you found this one adequate. Fingers crossed!

Tasherekalb: Niome was indeed raped, the man was her step father. Castiel protected her by killing the man and their mother fled. Despite all of their tragedies, they're two psychopaths indeed, and they are adorable!

Miss Amelia Young: Thanks for the review! Veralia will be coming up soon:)

_See you all soon,_

_Love, Lacey_


End file.
